Reunion
by Navigator101
Summary: Alanna and George reunite at the Swoop after being separated for a while. This takes place after Rampant and before Wild Magic. The children have not been born yet.


Disclaimer: I don't own Song of the Lioness or the Tamora Pierce books in any way. If I did Bloodhound wouldn't be the travesty it was and Chipmunk Boy would never have come on the scene. Not to mention there would be a lot more Rosto and George in the books. It's safe to say I'm not Tamora Pierce and never will be.

A.N It's been a while since I wrote anything but that's down to the fact that I've been super busy this semester with college and the fact that my last fic Haunted just really seemed to wipe out a lot of my SotL inspiration. This isn't a sequel to Haunted though I'm not opposed to the idea eventually. This is a birthday gift to my good friend and fellow writer Lioness's Heart who requested a fluffy Alanna/George fic for her birthday. This is the result and I hope she likes it. Happy Birthday Lioness!

Reunion

Alanna smiled quietly to herself as she sat in the windowseat of the room she and George shared at the Swoop. Her husband wasn't home yet and might not even make it home before she had to leave but she was happy to be back home for a little while even if she would prefer to have her husband with her. Spending time with George at their home was one of her favorite things to do. If she hadn't already been a knight and King's Champion before she married George Alanna felt like she might not ever want to leave the swoop at times. Alanna snorted softly to herself. As much as she loved the swoop there was no way she could be happy staying here all the time. She was meant to be out roaming around and doing her duties and she enjoyed her duties most of the time but she could do without the paperwork. She would gladly leave the paperwork to Gary, George, Jon or someone who actually didn't mind spending time with the paperwork. George often teased her that she preferred to bash someone's head in to doing paperwork. He was right as usual when it came to her.

Alanna looked up when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She would know those arms anywhere. They belonged to her best friend and the love of her life. "Did you sneak in again George? I may have been lost in thought but not so lost that I wouldn't have noticed you arriving." She told her husband as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

George gave his wife a rather fond grin. "You know me lass. I'm always sneaking around. Besides what's the point in surprising my wife if she's expecting me? How long have you been back?" He carefully lifted Alanna up from the windowseat and took her spot settling her down in his lap happy to have his wife back in his arms again.

Alanna chuckled softly as she settled into his lap happily putting her head on his chest. "I just got back yesterday. I was hoping I would get to see you sometime before I get called away again."

George smiled to himself as he tightened his grip on her waist. "That just means I have you to myself for a while lass and I intend to make the best out of it. I've missed you Alanna."

Alanna smiled softly as she looked up into her husband's hazel eyes that were shining with love for her. "I've missed you too George."

George smiled and gently tucked a strand of her read hair out of her face so he could get a better look at her beautiful purple eyes. His lass had the prettiest eyes and they were even prettier when they started blazing because someone had set her temper off. He leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss while cradling her head in one of his hands. "I love you lass."

Alanna smiled up at her husband with pure love as she curled into his arms. "I love you too laddybuck. That's never going to change." She belonged right here in her husband's arms and she was quite content to stay there for a while. She and George hadn't seen each other for three months so she didn't want either of them to get called away again anytime soon. She was home with her husband and everything was peaceful right now and Alanna didn't plan on leaving George's arms again very soon. From the look in her husband's eyes he had no plans to let her up anytime soon either.

George sighed as he placed his head on top of his wife's and cradled her in his arms. These were his favorite moments when he had his wife to himself and neither of them had been called off to perform their duties and they were separated for months at a time. Right now Alanna's attention was focused on him alone and he didn't want it any other way. He grinned roguishly and kissed her again happy to have her home and back in his arms.


End file.
